Destiny or Love
by livetogetherxdiealone
Summary: Desmond Hume wants to marry the woman of his dreams, Penny Widmore. However, Charles and Eloise Widmore have other plans for Desmond and do not want their daughter involved in what is about to come. DesmondXPenny
1. Moment Ruined

I do not own or claim to own Desmond Hume aka Henry Ian Cusick (Unfortunatley!) or Penny Widmore aka Sonya Walger.

---

Destiny or Love  
Chapter 1: Moment Ruined

Desmond looked up from his almost empty plate as Penelope stayed still, her eyes fixed on his.  
"Did you enjoy dinner, sweetheart?" He asked a bit nervous looking around the empty restaurant. He had been quiet all night long, prepping the right way to propose, the right words to say.

"I most certainly did." Penny smiled. "So what's the occasion? We just had our two year anniversery last month, we rarely go out to dinner like this." She chuckled and pushed a lock of her caramel brown hair behind her ears looking at him once again.

"Well..." Desmond paused and unbuttoned another button on his aqua blue dress shirt, he was getting sweaty and nervous. He reached into his pant pocket and took out the little box with the ring in it, but held it on his knee so that she couldn't see. He paused for a moment. "There is no occasion." He shrugged chickening out and slipping the box back into his pocket.

"Oh..." Penny looked down at her empty plate sounding disappointed. She was wondering if he had planned to propose to her tonight and planned on saying yes.

Desmond could see a disappointed look form on her face as he took the box back out of his pocket and got up, he walked around to her side of the table and knelt down on one knee .

"Penny..." He grabbed her hand as she looked down into his eyes trying to catch her breath.  
"You have made me the happiest man in the world these past couple of years. I don't know what I'd do without you and quite frankly, I don't want to know what I'd do without you... When we were apart for those three years that I was stuck on that Island, I felt empty, but I knew I would find a way to be with you again and I was right." He paused and smiled at her, his eyes watering as he started to get emotional.

Penny kept her eyes locked with his, already in tears. "Will you marry me?" The words finally released from his lips as she nodded trying to get her answer out, but was too choked up from crying. "Yes...yes..of course, Des."

He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her, his big hands grasping her waist. He tilted his head down pressing his lips softly against hers, as they pulled away slowly, little did they know the moment was about to be ruined.

"I will not let this happen." Charles shouted from the doorway as Eloise tagged alond right behind him. Desmond and Penny turned to face Penelope's parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'm a grown woman, in my 30's for goodness sake. You can't tell me what I can and can't do..."

Desmond just looked on as Charles walked over grabbing her arm. "You may very well be an adult, but your husband will not be with you for much longer."

Desmond looked at Charles, his face full of confusion. "I don't understand.." His scottish accent made him sound even more confused.

"Desmond, i refuse to let Penny be any part of where you are about to go." Charles furrowed his eyebrows. Desmond looked at him almost terrified. "No...NO i will not go back."

"I'm sorry Desmond, but the Island isn't done with you yet.." Eloise budded in as Desmonds eyes widened.


	2. Finding his Purpose

Chapter 2: Finding his purpose

Desmond awoke by the sound of whispering, he opened his eyes slowly and lifted his hand to rub his head, he noticed dirt on it. Confused, he looked around and noticed familar surroundings. "This is just a dream, ill wake up any second." He told himself not wanting to believe he was really where he thought he was.

"Freeze!" He heard along with a gun click. He turned around slowly with his hands up.  
"...Desmond?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow letting his gun down. "How...?" He started to say but was completely at a loss of words.

"James..please, please tell me this is a dream, brotha..." He said with a gulp as Sawyer shook his head. "Hate to break it to ya, but it isn't, scotty."

Desmond fell to his knees completely devestated. "PENNY! I WANT TO SEE MY PENNY! WHY! WHY AM I BACK HERE? BLOODY HELL!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, calm down..." Sawyer exclaimed trying to knock some sense into him. "How'd you get back here?"

"I don't know! I was in the restaurant and proposed to Penny..and Charlies Widmore came in with his wife, the next thing I know, I'm in the bloody jungle!"

Jack and Kate all ran over asking what was going on. Desmond explained and kicked at the dirt going to see on the beach.

He took out a photo of Penny in his pocket, and looked at it. A few moments later, Hugo came to sit beside him. "Dude, you know it's gonna be okay right? I have a message that Jacob wanted me to send to you."

"Jacob?" Des asked looking at him, squinting from the sun shine.

Hugo explained how he came to see him whenever he wanted, and that he died the other day.

"He says you were sent here for a reason, you have a purpose. To rescue us all and become a hero...and that you will see Penny again."

Desmond looked at him and then out at the ocean, having a glimpse of hope.

"Thanks for the speech brotha, but i don't even know what i have to do to save everyone.." He got up and walked out to the jungle thinking things over.

Why was he sent back here? Why could Charles not find someone else to do the job? He just wanted to be with Penny, and move on with life. This island has given him hell for the past 6 years and he just wanted it to be over.

He found a spot in the woods and sat down, a few minutes later, he heard whispers. "Don't give up Desmond.." He turned around and saw no one. "You have to save them." The voice sounded familar as he got up and walked through the woods. There he stood...the man he saw die right infront of him. "Charlie?" Desmond asked, his face filled with fear and confusion.


End file.
